multicolored tears
by The Winds of Chaos
Summary: Oneshots that follow our favourite characters as they go through life-From weddings and graduations to funerals and heartbreak, Life is crazy and hectic and you never know what's going to happen next. Hopefully they're ready to face it all, but then again-they are only human... Read and review please so I know what you think :D open to ideas/requests
1. Chapter 1

Multicolored tears-

Companion piece to Breaking Point, and prequel to Purple Sorrow brings Silvery Relief, also a prequel to Fuchsia Emblazonment brings White Purity.

~Try to guess who each part is about, Good Luck! On a few of them I nearly forgot who I was writing about ~XD Let me know your guesses in a review! :D

She knows that crying won't bring back her missing sons, yet she can't stop the heaving sobs that bear down on her,

Crashing into her with a force she had never before felt.

Nor can she stop the deep purple tears of sorrow that leak out of her eyes.

Because suddenly it's just _Too much, _the boys going missing-

Disappearing for _So Long-_

It was all just _Too much._

They could have been_ kidnapped_-

They could be_ hurt_-

They could be in _trouble_-

Scratch that they_ were_ in trouble, there was no use denying it anymore.

There was no other reason for them to be gone for _so long._

Not without hearing _Something_ from them.

_A message, a word, a phone call, a dancing skeleton, a blue light._

_-Anything,_

-_Something,_

but still there was just_ nothing._

This thought manages to turn her mind down a dark road, one that she hadn't visited.

One she had skipped over and evaded for so many months,

So many _Years_.

The road was always sheathed in morose shadows, and chilling mist.

It was ridden with thieves-doling out closure and a fragile peace,

Only to have those turned around and into themselves until they shattered and brought heart wrenching grief.

The dead end that awaited her after the final turn in the road left her feeling empty and wasteful,

but she couldn't stop herself from traveling down the unused road,

and thinking that final thought.

They could be _Dead-_

The misery she suddenly feels is enough to drive her to her knees.

While wrapping her arms around herself for the only comfort she has,

Another onslaught of hiccupping sobs rips themselves from her raw throat.

A crash from behind her startles her for barley a moment but it's long enough to steal her attention.

Turning her head slowly, her heart racing at a strange stutter-step pace she sees the cause.

Violet tears turn to a silvery blue relief when she realizes that the tangled and trampled masses on her couch are in fact _Her_ Percy and _His_ Nico.

_Five Long_ _Months_ of waiting vanish in a moment as relief spreads through her like a warm blanket,

Covering her and she covets the feeling because they are finally _Home _and she _Knows_ that they are safe.

She takes her first deep, clear breath in months, and everything is better again.

Everything is alive and animated again with a light that only _her boys_ can bring.


	2. Chapter 2

It's the red tears that trail from her brutal face in rivets that surprises everyone that day.

It's warm and the air is slow and soft and the sights are beautiful, but it's only a nightmare to her.

Some kind of cruel joke,

A play on how beautiful her memory was,

A horrid twist of fate,

That the day gets the right to be beautiful.

That her funeral and the camp were thriving with a flourish of life that only the living can hold.

She doesn't care that the angry tears are showing though,

Because _Dammit_ it's a funeral.

It's _Her _Funeral.

It's her _Best Friend's _Funeral.

_Everyone _was crying.

_Stupid Aphrodite girl-_

_Always _trying to_ help-_

_Always _trying to be_ a Hero._

She watches as the pink shroud-

One that _both_ Ares and Aphrodite made-

One that untied _two_ strikingly different cabins together-

Dissipates in a haze of smoke and fire,

and all she can think is-

But she stops herself from finishing those thoughts.

She knows that it doesn't do her any good to question a dead girl.

She'll only drive herself crazy looking for the answers that she'll never receive.

She knows that the madness is there, because she's already half of the way to finding it.

She's already toeing the line between grief driven insanity

-One that would consume her whole-

and the task of trusting in hope

-A hope in the give and take of death,

A hope in the push and pull of life.

Despite her best efforts, she's still walking that dangerously thin line.

She's still stuck somewhere between the brink of sanity and the darkness that lies around it.

No matter how hard she tries to stop them though-

The halting thoughts trickle through her defenses-

and she knows the battle to keep them at bay was a lost cause to begin with.

_Why couldn't you have __**talked**__ to me first?_

_Was I __**really**__ that hard to deal with?_

_Was I__** really so**__ stubborn, that it cost you your life?_

_Why did you steal __**my**__ armor?_

_That should have been __**me**__!_

_**I**__ should have been leading my troops!_

_**I**__ should have been fighting that Drakon!_

_It was __**never**__ supposed to be you!_

_You were __**never**__ supposed to __**die**__!_

_Why?_

_**Why**__ did you have to die?_

_**Why**__ did you leave me?_

_What am I going to do __**now**__?_

Then the final thought they gets to the solitary girl the most comes around.

_There won't ever be another girl like you._

_I'll never love another girl like I loved you._

They circle through her head,

Sharp as daggers and coated in a poison that seeps through everything-

ripping and pulling at everything in their way,

Shredding every semblance of peace,

Every notion of a good memory.

She punches an arena wall just to be rid of her own mind for one shockingly painful second and

She almost relishes the peace that the pain brings,

If only for a moment.

It doesn't last long enough though because then the shroud is gone.

The double edged daggers are back along with a profound sense of-

Failure,

Guilt,

and consuming despair,

Bringing another set of red tears and bloody knuckles.


	3. Chapter 3

It's the heartbroken screams that keep the camp awake at night.

It's the traumatized face of the most beautiful girl at camp that haunts their memories.

It's the crushing sobs that rip themselves from her, tearing into her throat and leaving it raw and unusable.

Those same screaming sobs that make fellow campers wince and cover their ears.

Screams that rest a heavy burden on everyone's shoulders,

and a common fatigue and loss in everyone's souls.

Sobs that turn hope into a weary, dim headed creature saved to be used for only the worst of times.

The entire camp feels pain at the fact the he gone,

He is-

No _was_ a friend to everyone.

He was a friendly face in the forge,

A laughing voice in the dinning pavilion,

A hero, confidante, and secret keeper.

Someone to look up to,

Someone to look out for,

Someone to trust, and rely on-

Someone to mourn.

All the campers took a hit when he didn't return home from the mission.

There wasn't a member of the half-blood family that didn't feel like he was missing.

No one could escape that feeling of missed moments and loss.

Yet~

No one could feel her degree of _pain_ though.

No one _loved_ him with their entire being like she did.

No one had betrayed _everyone_ like her, _just_ to keep him safe.

No one felt her _guilt_-

No one felt her _sorrow-_

No one felt her _anguish-_

No one felt like they were missing the _other half_ of themselves.

No one else had her _broken_ smile or _shattered _dreams.

No one flew else onto that fragile line between insatiable depression and bittersweet life, besides her.

She held the only pillow soaked through with Deep Blue tears.

Tears that were the epitome only her depression,

Tears that fell continuously with no hope of ever stopping,

Tears that were forever embedded in her face like a river hugging a landscape.

They flood her pillows at night, and flow like a river during the day, but no one can stop them.

No one knows how, and most have stopped trying-they simple stay away from her altogether.

The Blue Despair around her makes the air heavy and thick-making it hard to breathe.

It coats every object she touches or passes by; in an almost tangible toxin that infects everyone around her.

Spreading through the air in a contagious manner,

Making everyone nearby uncomfortable and solemn.

No one really understood though-

He was her _everything,_

He filled her so completely, that there wouldn't ever be room for anyone else.

His very presence put that extra bounce in her step and an extra sparkle in her eyes.

With his death though he stripped down everything invigorating thing about her and took it with him.

Now she's empty inside.

She is so completely void in her mind,

Body,

and Soul,

That she has _Nothing left._

She is _Nothing._


	4. Chapter 4

Silent gray tears streak his face as he sits at his brothers bedside worrying over what would happen if he _didn't_ make it.

Who would he prank with?

Who would he steal with?

Who would he fight with?

Who would he play with?

If his brother died, would he die too?

That last one was a good question because they shared everything,

So shouldn't they share death too?

He thinks about it for a moment then finds his answer.

If they shared _everything_, why couldn't they have shared the surprise attack as well?

He may _want_ to die, but he wouldn't because he couldn't.

Just like he couldn't share his brother's injuries.

He hadn't moved for days, but he didn't think he could even if he wanted to.

Everyone was worried over his well-being because of it, but what about his brother's?

His brother who did everything with him.

His brother who shared-

_His_ humor.

_His_ hair.

_His_ eyes.

_His_ Smile.

_His_ ideas.

_His_ problems.

_He _was his other half and all because of some stupid monster he didn't know if he'd ever be whole again.

This was one of the only times he had ever hated being a child of Hermes.

Hermes was great god, but he wasn't great at any one thing.

That made his children the same way, and right now he _really _wanted to be better at healing, instead of being _'just_ great'.

He blinked his eyes long and hard to clear them, but they flew open when someone grabbed the hand he had fisted in his brother's sheets.

He saw his brother grin at him. It was tired and battered, but it was _there._

He was tired and battered, but he was there_._

The elder tackled the younger in a hug and shouted for him to _never_ scare him like that again.

Grey turned to yellow as a final thought circled through both of their heads.

_"I thought you were going to leave me"_


	5. Chapter 5

"I _Can't _Believe you!" she shouted to the air as she paced back and forth on a grassy plane.

A storm screamed behind her and lighting arced through the air, but she took no notice of the discord she was creating.

She was off balance, she wasn't herself otherwise she would have known to _Never_ have come here.

Electric blue eyes blazed with an unmatched fury and hatred. Tears that she refused to let fall, pooled until she couldn't see straight.

She was a hunter after all; she wasn't supposed to cry when some boy died.

He wasn't _Some Boy_ though.

She wasn't supposed to care, she _shouldn't_, but the fact that she did scared her.

Because after _everything_ he had done, she still cared.

He was still _Her Boy_.

She was his, and he was her's and it was supposed to stay that way, but it didn't.

It _couldn't_, could it; because that would have been a _happy ending_ and she knew that those just _Didn't _exist.

She would have done _Anything_ for him and that terrified her.

It scared her more than the fact that she knew that she loved him, even when he was twisted inside and she took a vow not to ever love a man.

That last thought broke her and she fell to her knees as the first black tear fell to the stones beneath her knees.

As she fell, the storm broke and rain burst forward covering her tears with its own.

Offering her protection against peering eyes, which had always waited for the day that she would _Break_.

She banged her fist against the grave marker, let her head fall forward to rest on it, and _Cried._

"How could you die?

How could you turn on the gods like that?

How could you turn on _me_ like that?

How could you _leave me?_

You Promised!"

She yelled into the whistling winds.

Her words echoed and bounced around inside the storm,

Yet not a single word would be heard by onlookers.

She sobbed into the stones,

Letting go of _years _of hurt,

_Years _of anguish,

and so many broken dreams and shattered promises that she had bottled up because she _didn't cry dammit!_

And she_ didn't _care_, _because she _wasn't supposed_ to care.

Yet he was the only boy she had _ever_ loved.

He was the only boy she would ever love, even if she lived for a thousand years.

They had been the ones to rip each other apart though,

They had been each other's down fall and that thought just made her cry harder.


	6. Chapter 6

It's the Green Jealousy that eats her up inside.

It's the Electric Blue Shock that rips her apart.

It's the Black Hate that demolishes her.

It's the begrudging yellow happiness that she has because she just can't be _un_happy for them.

It's the red-purple love that she feels for him even though he left.

It's the sharp blue pride that she holds, because he did the right thing-

He let her go because he _didn't_ love her anymore and she deserved better.

She deserved someone who loved her unconditionally, someone who would love her and _only_ her.

She didn't want what she deserved though, she wanted _Him._

It's the fact that even though he broke her heart and then took the pieces with him when he left, she couldn't hate him.

He was her best friend, and he always would be no matter what, because you don't just _end_ a friendship like _that._

She couldn't believe it when _He_ left _her _for _him, _but she understood and she was happy for them.

Even if inside she seethed and wished and hoped,

She was _okay_ with it and she was _happy_ but only for them.

That's why she cried~  
because even though they, he and her, made a _perfect couple_ they still worked better when they were _just _best friends and she knew that.

She knew they worked better as friends, but she wanted more, she _demanded _more and when it didn't work out the disbelief she felt was shallow because she already _knew_ that it _wouldn't_.

Still she had hoped, she had tried, she had made herself believe that it would.

Now whenever she sees _them _together, she sees all the things that he and her never had.

They work together in all the best ways and supported each other when it came to the worst.

They truly were the perfect couple and she could see that every time she watched them together.

Still that was supposed to be her he was kissing,

Her, he was holding,

Her, waist he pulled close,

Her, love he craved and needed more than air.

It wasn't her though it was _his_ and that just made her cry more.


	7. Chapter 7

Pure excitement ran down his face as he watched, leaving small wet trails.

The water thrashed around her and Percy was busy calming her as she worked to create her purest gift.

He knew what was going on, but he didn't fully understand.

He just wiped his eye, jumping and clapping when a small neigh echoed through the air.

Rainbow gave out an affectionate neigh as she nuzzled her newborn and he wiped away his tears again.

That was _his _Rainbow and she was a mommie, and now he had them both.

His older brother whispered that it was okay for him to come closer and he rushed forward carefully, wanting to see the baby but not wanting to scare her.

"Hi Rainbow's Baby, I'm Tyson." he cooed when he saw her white scaled body.

She was the purest fish horse he had ever seen and that made him love her more.

He took her from his brother, so he could check on Rainbow.

He patted her head with one grubby finger and kept whispering to her as happiness slid down his face slowly and a smile threatened to break his face.

He didn't notice Percy's return nor his fond smile; he was only watching the baby, a reverent expression on his face and sweet nothings on his voice.


	8. Chapter 8

She sat up, stiffing a scream, sweat plastering her curly red hair to her face, and tears already rushing from her eyes.

She couldn't stand _this dream _anymore!

This vision had become a constant nightmare for weeks now and she couldn't take it anymore.

She hadn't slept for almost a month and she was ready to lose it.

She couldn't keep up the game anymore, people were asking questions.

_Why are you so bedraggled?_

_Didn't you sleep well?_

_Why do you keep falling asleep during class?_

_Where do those bags under your eyes come from?_

_Do you need to go see Dr. Shriber-I'm sure he could prescribe you something._

She didn't know how to answer them anymore, she was desperate.

She didn't know what to do; she didn't have any more excuses.

She wearily climbed out of bed looking at her clock.

2:30 in the morning, yet she knew she wouldn't get anymore sleep tonight.

She knew why the dream kept coming back, it wanted to be drawn.

It wanted to be philosophized, immortalized, but she couldn't do that.

It was terrible, it petrified her everything she thought about it.

She couldn't stand the thought of being the one to create it, of being the one who set its process.

The dream brought a clutching pain to her chest and her breath started to turn into gasps,

Sweat would break out on her forehead and her blood would turn to ice.

How could she bring something that gruesome to life?

Yet his feet had a mind of their own, and they carried her to her canvases.

She tried to stop her hands but they wouldn't obey her.

The Spirit of the Delphi would no longer be contained,

and she felt sheer terror as her limbs moved to their own accord and she could do nothing to stop them.

She watched as her pale, freckled arms moved from side to side, helping her hands create long grace strokes.

She prayed and begged for them to stop before they finished, but they just kept going.

She watched as each beautiful stroke of paint and each slash of charcoal created a masterpiece.

Yet the artwork portrayed a deadly demise to one of the best places on Earth.

She watched a disturbingly detailed ruin be created.

Obviously the attack had been a surprise,

The half-bloods were unprepared and the wreckage proved that the death toll would be frighteningly high.

Finally the putrid piece was done.

She regained control of her limbs only to collapse in front of the canvas.

She huddled there on the floor alone as her red silk robes simmered and spread onto the floor like blood.

She craned her head up to look at the picture and found that she couldn't take her eyes away from it.

She studied it, unwillingly taking in every child and body

Looking at the blood stained grounds and water.

Watching as weapons fell to the slimy grass and debris collected everywhere.

She could see only a few survivors taking off on Pegasus, or in boats.

Others were fleeing on foot only to be hunted down like animals.

No prisoners were taken and not a single cabin was still standing.

She watched as the Poseidon cabin exploded, and the Hades cabin was eaten away by the flames.

The monsters themselves were disfigured and frightening; she couldn't bear to look at them,

Yet the wreckage they caused was worse.

Suddenly she jumped up from the floor and studied the picture more closely.

She looked for anyone she knew.

She studied the dead and the living yet she couldn't find a single trace of any of her friends.

Nico, Percy, Annabeth, Thalia, Tyson, the Stolls, Katie-none of them.

She let out a defeated whimper, while telling herself that they would be fine.

They would make it out alive, of course they would-

They were the best heroes that camp half-blood had ever seen.

Still she couldn't stop the uncomfortable feeling of pure fear and dread from coating her body like a second skin.

She backed away from the catastrophic prophecy and grabbed a sheet.

She covered the picture knowing she would have to take it into Camp tomorrow to give them some kind of warning.

Then she sat by her bed on the cool marble floor and stared out the window waiting.

_Always waiting-_except this time~

She was waiting for the sunrise to come, as silent tears crept down her cheeks,

Hoping beyond all hopes that she and her friends could prevent the terrorizing massacre to come.


	9. Chapter 9

_It's over_

He thought as he watched her walk down the aisle, escorted by their son.

He looked so proud So happy. His green eyes-_My eyes-_Sparkled as a grin-_My reckless smile-_lit up his face.

Then he handed her off and went back to stand by that boy~_Nico_ was his name, Hades' boy.

He watched as his son, nudged the younger boy and caught his attention.

Hades's boy smiled, blushed and bumped him back lingering slightly before standing on his own again.

The god ripped his gaze away from the two boys to look back at _Her_.

_I've finally lost her_

Circled his mind as she said her vows, happy tears dripping down her face, while his own tears only held pain.

_She's so beautiful~Truly a Queen among Women_

This jumped to the front of his mind as she turned around.

Her dress was elegant and graceful. It was simple and divine.

White silk draped around her form, simple jeweled studs holding it in place.

Lace covering her arched back, her long slender arms, swishing around her dancer's legs.

She was a vision to behold, angelic and sublime.

She wasn't his anymore though, so why was he here?

She had moved on, so why couldn't he?

He didn't know but she haunted his every dream.

Her smile and laughter was like a constant melody, always playing in the back of his mind.

The god's own wife was~Amazing, but she was never compassionate.

Never cared.

Unlike _her_

She'd give you the shirt off her back and the food from her home,

Leaving herself with nothing before she ever said _NO._

He knows that he should, but he just can't seem to let the mortal woman go.

She laughs as her new _Husband_

_-_It's such a dirty word, leaving a rotten taste in his mouth-

Dips her back and kisses her soundly, the preacher had barley gotten he word Bride out of his mouth before he did so.

Everyone stood to clap and he caught his son's eyes across the din.

They nodded at each other before He left dissipating in a breeze of sea salts.

A single tear hit the floor where he had stood,

Because he missed her.

He wanted to love her again.

Hold her and never let her go,

and although he knew that he'd always be her first love,

A bigger part of her heart was going to someone else and that just obliterated him inside.


	10. Chapter 10

These tears were foreign, yet somehow expected.

He never thought he would be here.

He never thought he'd have such a special connection to a student,

But this boy was special.

_So Very Special_.

He was here though and he was handing him this Diploma and shaking his hand.

He was posing for a picture with the boy up on the stage as his mom took a picture, tears streaming down her face.

She called out and applauded and he could see all of the young boy's friends doing the same.

Cheering his name and waving their hands.

Excited and amazed and maybe a little ashamed that they felt that way-

But No one expected him to make it this far.

Even if it was only graduating high school, it was still amazing.

It was unexpected.

He was so powerful and so strong, so kind and generous,

and the English Teacher was proud to be his step-father.

Instead of letting go of his hand like he had with all the other students,

He pulled the boy in for a hug and smiled.

They stepped back and he saw the tears welling up in the boy's eyes.

Yellow tears, happy tears, unbelieving tears all mixing together to create a cacophony of elation.

They let out a laugh together before he moved onto the next student and the young man went to join his family and friends.

Shaking hands and getting hugs, share smiles and laughter.

Everyone had the same happy tears, the same smile, the same fluttering feeling in their stomachs.

When all the teens threw their caps off into the air, the teacher could only smile and clap in time with everyone else.

It had been a long four years but every single one of the kids here deserved everything they received here.

They had all toughed it out and made it and he thought-

_This is what being a teacher is all about._

It's not about how many failures a teacher has; it's about how many children he helps succeed.

How many people he pushed and propelled into the next part of their life, into their futures.

A few yellow tears slide down his face, unchecked and unnoticed,

Joining all the others on the ground as everyone made for the after party in the gym and he searched out his family.


	11. Chapter 11

Not all of her visions were bad.

Some of them had happy endings.

Most of them didn't have endings at all, and that was even better.

She didn't like always knowing the outcome to things, especially when they didn't even involve her.

_Although-_

She was _extremely_ nosy sometimes and knowing how everything happens was an upside.

_Anyways_-

She had to say that she was elated to see how this particular _Problem_ would work out.

Ecstatic was more like it.

Though she hadn't meant to see _this _it was still the _perfect _piece of evidence_._

She was just wondering what would happen with the two boys now that they were both single, yet _again._

They were best friends, and the youngest of the pair was almost always sleeping on the others couch,

So she figured that it'd make sense that they'd be come closer.

She just never thought that they'd get _This_ Close.

She's always hoped for it though, because _damn_ they would be great together.

She could see it already and everything would be perfect.

Well roughly speaking, almost perfect would put it better.

She had been doodling up in her room, her new _All Time Low_ CD playing throughout her loft when it came to her.

She doesn't remember _how _it had happened, it just _Did_.

She had been drawing one moment early in the afternoon and then she just

Blacked out.

She found herself again at almost sunset, and had a canvas with her latest vision on it.

Two people (Two of her closest friends)

Locked in an embrace.

She could tell it was long time coming, by how needy it was, how demanding.

It was perfect and desperate.

Loving and lasting.

Upset and angry.

Soft and passionate.

….

And if her dad ever _saw_ this picture, she was dead.

Because ladies didn't keep something like _this_ in their rooms.

If she wasn't so happy about it happening, she'd be embarrassed for drawing it.

She'd be embarrassed that she even _saw_ it, but still...

It was perfect, _they _were perfect.

Imperfectly so, if she said so herself.

She was left with two questions by the end of the day-

What to do now-?

How did she speed along their tortuously long and completely oblivious foreplay?

You know, without being _too_ obvious about it that is.

Her second question was-

Where did she hide the blasted picture away from prying eyes?-Like her _Dad's or the Maid's._


	12. Chapter 12

multicolored tears-

Companion piece to Breaking Point, and prequel to Purple Sorrow brings Silvery Relief, also a prequel to Fuchsia Emblazonment brings White Purity.

~Try to guess who each part is about, Good Luck! On a few of them I nearly forgot who I was writing about~XD Let me know your guesses in a review! :D

She knows that crying won't bring back her missing sons, yet she can't stop the heaving sobs that bear down on her,

crashing into her with a force she had never before felt.

Nor can can she stop the deep purple tears of sorrow that leak out of her eyes.

Because suddenly it's just _Too much, _the boys going missing-

Dissapearing for _So Long-_

It was all just _Too much._

They could have been_ kidnapped_-

They could be_ hurt_-

They could be in _trouble_-

Scratch that they_ were_ in trouble, there was no use denying it anymore.

There was no other reason for them to be gone for _so long._

Not with out hearing _Something_ from them.

_A message, a word, a phone call, a dancing skeleton, a blue light._

_-Anything,_

-_Something,_

but still there was just_ nothing._

This thought manages to turn her mind down a dark road, one that she hadn't visited.

One she had skipped over and evaded for so many months,

So many _Years_.

The road was always sheathed in morose shadows, and chilling mist.

It was ridden with thiefs-doling out closure and a fragile peace,

only to have those turned around and into themselves until they shattered and brought heart wrenching grief.

The dead end that awaited her after the final turn in the road, left her feeling empty and wasteful,

but she couldn't stop herself from traveling down the unused road,

and thinking that final thought.

They could be _Dead-_

The misery she suddenly feels is enough to drive her to her knees.

While wrapping her arms around herself for the only comfort she has,

another onslaught of hiccupping sobs rips themselves from her raw throat.

A crash from behind her startles her for barley a moment but it's long enough to steal her attention.

Turning her head slowly, her heart racing at a strange stutter-step pace she sees the cause.

Violet tears turn to a silvery blue relief when she realizes that the tangled and trampled masses on her couch are in fact _Her_ Percy and _His_ Nico.

_Five Long_ _Months_ of waiting vanish in a moment as relief spreads through her like a warm blanket,

Covering her and she covets the feeling because they are finally _Home _and she _Knows_ that they are safe.

She takes her first deep, clear breath in months, and everything is better again.

Everything is alive and animated again with a light that only _her boys_ can bring.

It's the red tears that trail from her brutal face in rivets that surprises everyone that day.

It's warm and the air is slow and soft and the sights are beautiful, but it's only a nightmare to her.

Some kind of cruel joke,

A play on how beautiful her memory was,

A horrid twist of fate,

That the day gets the right to be beautiful.

That her funeral and the camp were thriving with a flourish of life that only the living can hold.

She doesn't care that the angry tears are showing though,

Because _Dammit_ it's a funeral.

It's _Her _Funeral.

It's her _Best Friend's _Funeral.

_Everyone _was crying.

_Stupid Aphrodite girl-_

_Always _trying to_ help-_

_Always _trying to be_ a Hero._

She watches as the pink shroud-

One that _both_ Ares and Aphrodite made-

one that untied _two_ strikingly different cabins together-

dissipates in a haze of smoke and fire,

and all she can think is-

but she stops herself from finishing those thoughts.

She knows that it doesn't do her any good to question a dead girl.

She'll only drive herself crazy looking for the answers that she'll never receive.

She knows that the madness is there, because she's already half of the way to finding it.

She's already toeing the line between grief driven insanity

-one that would consume her whole-

and the task of trusting in hope

-A hope in the give and take of death,

a hope in the push and pull of life.

Despite her best efforts, she's still walking that dangerously thin line.

She's still stuck somewhere between the brink of sanity and the darkness that lies around it.

No matter how hard she tries to stop them though-

the halting thoughts trickle through her defenses-

and she knows the battle to keep them at bay was a lost cause to begin with.

_Why couldn't you have __**talked**__ to me first?_

_Was I __**really**__ that hard to deal with?_

_Was I__** really so**__ stubborn, that it cost you your life?_

_Why did you steal __**My**__ armor?_

_That should have been __**me**__!_

_**I**__ should have been leading my troops!_

_**I**__ should have have been fighting that Drakon!_

_It was __**never**__ supposed to be you!_

_You were __**never**__ supposed to __**die**__!_

_Why?_

_**Why**__ did you have to die?_

_**Why**__ did you leave me?_

_What am I going to do __**now**__?_

Then the final thought they gets to the solitary girl the most comes around.

_There won't ever be another girl like you._

_I'll never love another girl like I loved you._

They circle through her head,

sharp as daggers and coated in a poison that seeps through everything-

ripping and pulling at everything in their way,

Shredding every semblance of peace,

every notion of a good memory.

She punches an arena wall just to be rid of her own mind for one shockingly painful second and

she almost relishes the peace that the pain brings,

if only for a moment.

It doesn't last long enough though because then the shroud is gone.

The double edged daggers are back along with a profound sense of-

Failure,

Guilt,

and consuming despair,

bringing another set of red tears and bloody knuckles.

It's the heartbroken screams that keep the camp awake at night.

It's the traumatized face of the most beautiful girl at camp that haunts their memories.

It's the crushing sobs that rip themselves from her, tearing into her throat and leaving it raw and unusable.

Those same screaming sobs that make fellow campers wince and cover their ears.

Screams that rest a heavy burden on everyone's shoulders,

and a common fatigue and loss in everyone's souls.

Sobs that turn hope into a weary, dim headed creature saved to be used for only the worst of times.

The entire camp feels pain at the fact the he gone,

He is-

no _was_ a friend to everyone.

He was a friendly face in the forge,

A laughing voice in the dinning pavilion,

A hero, confidaunt, and secret keeper.

Someone to look up to,

Someone to look out for,

Someone to trust, and rely on-

Someone to mourn.

All the campers took a hit when he didn't return home from the mission.

There wasn't a member of the half blood family that didn't feel like he was missing.

No one could escape that feeling of missed moments and loss.

Yet~

No one could feel her degree of _pain_ though.

No one _loved_ him with their entire being like she did.

No one had betrayed _everyone_ like her, _just_ to keep him safe.

No one felt her _guilt_-

No one felt her _sorrow-_

No one felt her _anguish-_

No one felt like they were missing the _other half_ of themselves.

No one else had her _broken_ smile or _shattered _dreams.

No one flew else onto that fragile line between insatiable depression and bittersweet life, besides her.

She held the only pillow soaked through with Deep Blue tears.

Tears that were the epitome only her depression,

Tears that fell continuously with no hope of ever stopping,

Tears that were forever embedded in her face like a river hugging a landscape.

They flood her pillows at night, and flow like a river during the day, but no one can stop them.

No one knows how, and most have stopped trying-they simple stay away from her altogether.

The Blue Despair around her makes the air heavy, and thick-making it hard to breathe.

It coats every object she touches or passes by, in an almost tangible toxin that infects everyone around her.

Spreading through the air in a contagious manner,

making everyone near by uncomfortable and solemn.

No one really understood though-

He was her _Everything,_

He filled her so completely, that there wouldn't ever be room for anyone else.

His very presence put that extra bounce in her step, and an extra sparkle in her eyes.

With his death though he stripped down everything invigorating thing about her and took it with him.

Now she's empty inside.

She is so completely void in her mind,

Body,

and Soul,

that she has _Nothing left._

She is _Nothing._

Silent gray tears streak his face as he sits at his brothers bedside worrying over what would happen if he _didn't_ make it.

Who would he prank with?

Who would he steal with?

Who would he fight with?

Who would he play with?

If his brother died, would he die too?

That last one was a good question because they shared everything,

so shouldn't they share death too?

He thinks about it for a moment then finds his answer.

If they shared _everything_, why couldn't they have shared the surprise attack as well?

He may _want_ to die, but he wouldn't because he couldn't.

Just like he couldn't share his brother's injuries.

He hadn't moved for days, but he didn't think he could even if he wanted to.

Everyone was worried over his well being because of it, but what about his brother's?

His brother who did everything with him.

His brother who shared-

_His_ humor.

_His_ hair.

_His_ eyes.

_His_ Smile.

_His_ ideas.

_His_ problems.

_He _was his other half and all because of some stupid monster he didn't know if he'd ever be whole again.

This was one of the only times he had ever hated being a child of Hermes.

Hermes was great god, but he wasn't great at any one thing.

That made his children the same way, and right now he _really _wanted to be better at healing, instead of being _'just_ great'.

He blinked his eyes long and hard to clear them, but they flew open when someone grabbed the hand he had fisted in his brother's sheets.

He saw his brother grin at him. It was tired and battered, but it was _there._

He was tired and battered, but he was there_._

The elder tackled the younger in a hug and shouted for him to _never_ scare him like that again.

Grey turned to yellow as a final thought circled through both of their heads.

_"I thought you were going to leave me"_

"I _Can't _Believe you!" she shouted to the air as she paced back and forth on a grassy plane.

A storm screamed behind her and lighting arced through the air, but she took no notice of the discord she was creating.

She was off balance, she wasn't herself otherwise she would have known to _Never_ have come here.

Electric blue eyes blazed with an unmatched fury and hatred. Tears that she refused to let fall, pooled until she couldn't see straight.

She was a hunter after all, She wasn't supposed to cry when some boy died.

He wasn't _Some Boy_ though.

She wasn't supposed to care, she _shouldn't_, but the fact that she did scared her.

Because after _everything_ he had done, she still cared.

He was still _Her Boy_.

She was his, and he was her's and it was supposed to stay that way, but it didn't.

It _couldn't_, could it, because that would have been a _happy ending_ and she knew that those just _Didn't _exist.

She would have done _Anything_ for him and that terrified her.

It scared her more than the fact that she knew that she loved him, even when he was twisted inside and she took a vow not to ever love a man.

That last thought broke her and she fell to her knees as the first black tear fell to the stones beneath her her knees.

As she fell, the storm broke and rain burst forward covering her tears with it's own.

Offering her protection against peering eyes, who had always waited for the day that she would _Break_.

She banged her fist against the grave marker, let her head fall forward to rest on it, and _Cried._

"How could you die?

How could you turn on the gods like that?

How could you turn on _me_ like that?

How could you _leave me?_

You Promised!"

She yelled into the whistling winds.

Her words echoed and bounced around inside the storm,

yet not a single word would be heard by onlookers.

She sobbed into the stones,

letting go of _years _of hurt,

_years _of anguish,

and so many broken dreams and shattered promises that she had bottled up because she _didn't cry dammit!_

And she_ didn't _care_, _because she _wasn't supposed_ to care.

Yet he was the only boy she had _ever_ loved.

He was the only boy she would ever love, even if she lived for a thousand years.

They had been the ones to rip each other apart though,

they had been each others down fall and that thought just made her cry harder.

It's the Green Jealousy that eats her up inside.

It's the Electric Blue Shock that rips her apart.

It's the Black Hate that demolishes her.

It's the begrudging yellow happiness that she has because she just can't be _un_happy for them.

It's the red-purple love that she feels for him even though he left.

It's the sharp blue pride that she holds, because he did the right thing-

he let her go because he _didn't_ love her anymore and she deserved better.

She deserved someone who loved her unconditionally, someone who would love her and _only_ her.

She didn't want what she deserved though, she wanted _Him._

It's the fact that even though he broke her heart and then took the pieces with him when he left, she couldn't hate him.

He was her best friend, and he always would be no matter what, because you don't just _end_ a friendship like _that._

She couldn't believe it when _He_ left _her _for _him, _but she understood and she was happy for them.

Even if inside she seethed and wished and hoped,

She was _okay_ with it and she was _happy_ but only for them.

That's why she cried~  
Because even though they, he and her, made a _perfect couple_ they still worked better when they were _just _best friends and she knew that.

She knew they worked better as friends, but she wanted more, she _demanded _more and when it didn't work out the disbelief she felt was shallow because she already _knew_ that it _wouldn't_.

Still she had hoped, she had tried, she had made herself believe that it would.

Now when ever she sees _them _together, she sees all the things that he and her never had.

They work together in all the best ways and supported each other when it came to the worst.

They truly were the perfect couple and she could see that every time she watched them together.

Still that was supposed to be her he was kissing,

Her he was holding,

Her waist her pulled close,

Her love he craved and needed more than air.

It wasn't her though it was _his_ and that just made her cry more.

Pure excitement ran down his face as he watched, leaving small wet trails.

The water thrashed around her and Percy was busy calming her as she worked to create her purest gift.

He knew what was going on, but he didn't fully understand.

He just wiped his eye, jumping and clapping when a small neigh echoed through the air.

Rainbow gave out an affectionate neigh as she nuzzled her newborn and he wiped away his tears again.

That was _his _Rainbow and she was a mommie, and now he had them both.

His older brother whispered that it was okay for him to come closer and he rushed forward carefully, wanting to see the baby but not wanting to scare her.

"Hi Rainbow's Baby, I'm Tyson." he cooed when he saw her white scaled body.

She was the purest fish horse he had ever seen and that made him love her more.

He took her from his brother, so he could check on Rainbow.

He patted her head with one grubby finger and kept whispering to her as happiness slid down his face slowly and a smile threatened to break his face.

He didn't notice Percy's return nor his fond smile, he was only watching the baby, a reverent expression on his face and sweet nothings on his voice.

She sat up, stiffing a scream, sweat plastering her curly red hair to her face, and tears already rushing from her eyes.

She couldn't stand _this dream _anymore!

This vision had become a constant nightmare for weeks now and she couldn't take it anymore.

She hadn't slept for almost a month and she was ready to lose it.

She couldn't keep up the game anymore, people were asking questions.

_Why are you so bedraggled?_

_Didn't you sleep well?_

_Why do you keep falling asleep during class?_

_Where do those bags under your eyes come from?_

_Do you need to go see Dr. Shriber-I'm sure he could prescribe you something._

She didn't know how to answer them anymore, she was desperate.

She didn't know what to do, she didn't have anymore excuses.

She wearily climbed out of bed looking at her clock.

2:30 in the morning, yet she knew she wouldn't get anymore sleep tonight.

She knew why the dream kept coming back, it wanted to be drawn.

It wanted to be philosophized, immortalized, but she couldn't do that.

It was terrible, it petrified her everything she thought about it.

She couldn't stand the thought of being the one to create it, of being the one who set it's process.

The dream brought a clutching pain to her chest and her breath started to turn into gasps,

Sweat would break out on her forehead and her blood would turn to ice.

How could she bring something that gruesome to life?

Yet he feet had a mind of their own, and they carried her to her canvases.

She tried to stop her hands but they wouldn't obey her.

The Spirit of the Delphi would no longer be contained,

and she felt shear terror as her limbs moved to their own accord and she could do nothing to stop them.

She watched as her pale, freckled arms moved from side to side, helping her hands create long grace strokes.

She prayed and begged for them to stop before they finished, but they just kept going.

She watched as each beautiful stroke of paint and each slash of charcoal created a masterpiece.

Yet the artwork portrayed a deadly demise to one of the best places on Earth.

She watched a disturbingly detailed ruin be created.

Obviously the attack had been a surprise,

the half bloods were unprepared and the wreckage proved that the death tole would be frighteningly high.

Finally the putrid piece was done.

She regained control of her limbs only to collapse in front of the canvas.

She huddled there on the floor alone as her red silk robes simmered and spread onto the floor like blood.

She craned her head up to look at the picture and found that she couldn't take her eyes away from it.

She studied it, unwillingly taking in every child and body

looking at the blood stained grounds and water.

Watching as weapons fell to the slimy grass and debris collected everywhere.

She could see only a few survivors taking off on Pegasus, or in boats.

Others were fleeing on foot only to be hunted down like animals.

No prisoners were taken and not a single cabin was still standing.

She watched as the Poseidon cabin exploded, and the Hades cabin was eaten away by the flames.

The monsters themselves were disfigured and frightening, she couldn't bear to look at them,

yet the wreckage they caused was worse.

Suddenly she jumped up from the floor and studied the picture more closely.

She looked for anyone she knew.

She studied the dead and the living yet she couldn't find a single trace of any of her friends.

Nico, Percy, Annabeth, Thalia, Tyson, the Stolls, Katie-none of them.

She let out a defeated whimper, while telling herself that they would be fine.

They would make it out alive, of course they would-

They were the best heroes that camp half blood had ever seen.

Still she couldn't stop the uncomfortable feeling of pure fear and dread from coating her body like a second skin.

She backed away from the catastrophic prophecy and grabbed a sheet.

She covered the picture knowing she would have to take it into Camp tomorrow to give them some kind of warning.

Then she sat by her bed on the cool marble floor and stared out the window waiting.

_Always waiting-_except this time~

She was waiting for the sunrise to come, as silent tears crept down her cheeks,

Hoping beyond all hopes that she and her friends could prevent the terrorizing massacre to come.

_It's over_

he thought as he watched her walk down the aisle, escorted by their son.

He looked so proud~So happy. His green eyes-_My eyes-_Sparkled as a grin-_My reckless smile-_lit up his face.

Then he handed her off and went back to stand by that boy~_Nico_ was his name, Hades' boy.

He watched as his son, nudged the younger boy and caught his attention.

Hades's boy smiled, blushed and bumped him back lingering slightly before standing on his own again.

The god ripped his gaze away from the two boys to look back at _Her_.

_I've finally lost her_

circled his mind as she said her vows, happy tears dripping down her face, while his own tears only held pain.

_She's so beautiful~Truly a Queen among Women_

This jumped to the front of his mind as she turned around.

Her dress was elegant and graceful. It was simple and divine.

White silk draped around her form, simple jeweled studs holding it in place.

Lace covering her arched back, her long slender arms, swishing around her dancer's legs.

She was a vision to behold, angelic and sublime.

She wasn't his anymore though, so why was he here?

She had moved on, so why couldn't he?

He didn't know but she haunted his every dream.

Her smile and laughter was like a constant melody, always playing in the back of his mind.

The god's own wife was~Amazing, but she was never compassionate.

Never cared.

Unlike _her_

She'd give you the shirt off her back and the food from her home,

leaving herself with nothing before she ever said _NO._

He knows that he should, but he just can't seem to let the mortal woman go.

She laughs as her new _Husband_

_-_It's such a dirty word, leaving a rotten taste in his mouth-

dips her back and kisses her soundly, the preacher had barley gotten he word Bride out of his mouth before he did so.

Everyone stood to clap and he caught his son's eyes across the din.

They nodded at each other before He left dissipating in a breeze of sea salts.

A single tear hit the floor where he had stood,

because he missed her.

He wanted to love her again.

Hold her and never let her go,

and although he knew that he'd always be her first love,

A bigger part of her heart was going to someone else and that just obliterated him inside.

These tears were foreign, yet somehow expected.

He never thought he would be here.

He never thought he'd have such a special connection to a student,

but this boy was special.

_So Very Special_.

He was here though and he was handing him this Diploma and shaking his hand.

He was posing for a picture with the boy up on the stage as his mom took a picture, tears streaming down her face.

She called out and applauded and he could see all of the young boy's friends doing the same.

Cheering his name and waving their hands.

Excited and amazed and maybe a little ashamed that they felt that way-

But No one expected him to make it this far.

Even if it was only graduating high school, it was still amazing.

It was unexpected.

He was so powerful and so strong, so kind and generous,

and the English Teacher was proud to be his step father.

Instead of letting go of his hand like he had with all the other students,

he pulled the boy in for a hug and smiled.

They stepped back and he saw the tears welling up in the boy's eyes.

Yellow tears, happy tears, unbelieving tears all mixing together to create a cacophony of elation.

They let out a laugh together before he moved onto the next student and the young man went to join his family and friends.

Shaking hands and getting hugs, share smiles and laughter.

Everyone had the same happy tears, the same smile, the same fluttering feeling in their stomachs.

When all the teens threw their caps off into the air, the teacher could only smile and clap in time with everyone else.

It had been a long four years but every single one of the kids here deserved everything they received here.

They had all toughed it out and made it and he thought-

_This is what being a teacher is all about._

It's not about how many failures a teacher has, it's about how many children he helps succeed.

How many people he pushed and propelled into the next part of their life, into their futures.

A few yellow tears slide down his face, unchecked and unnoticed,

joining all the others on the ground as everyone made for the after party in the gym and he searched out his family.

Not all of her visions were bad.

Some of them had happy endings.

Most of them didn't have endings at all, and that was even better.

She didn't like always knowing the outcome to things, especially when they didn't even involve her.

_Although-_

She was _Extremely_ nosy sometimes and knowing how everything happens was an upside.

_Anyways_-

She had to say that she was elated to see how this particular _Problem_ would work out.

Ecstatic was more like it.

Though she hadn't meant to see _this _it was still the _perfect _piece of evidence_._

She was just wondering what would happen with the two boys now that they were both single, yet _again._

They were best friends, and the younger of the pair was almost always sleeping on the others couch,

so she figured that it'd make sense that they'd be come closer.

She just never thought that they'd get _This_ Close.

She's always hoped for it though, because _damn_ they would be great together.

She could see it already and everything would be perfect.

Well roughly speaking, Almost perfect would put it better.

She had been doodling up in her room, her new _All Time Low_ CD playing through out her loft when it came to her.

She doesn't remember _How _it had happened, it just _Did_.

She had been drawing one moment early in the afternoon and then she just

blacked out.

She found her self again at almost sunset, and had a canvas with her latest vision on it.

Two people (Two of her closest friends)

locked in an embrace.

She could tell it was long time coming, by how needy it was, how demanding.

It was perfect and desperate.

Loving and lasting.

Upset and angry.

Soft and passionate.

And if her dad ever _saw_ this picture, she was dead.

because ladies didn't keep something like _This_ in their rooms.

If she wasn't so happy about it happening, she'd be embarrassed for drawing it.

She'd be embarrassed that she even _saw_ it, but still...

It was perfect, _they _were perfect.

Imperfectly so, if she said so herself.

She was left with two questions by the end of the day-

What to do now-?

How did she speed along their tortuously long and completely oblivious foreplay.

You know, Without being _too_ obvious about it that is.

Her second question was-

Where did she hide the blasted picture, away from prying eyes?-Like her _Dad's or the Maid's._


End file.
